HeartBreak
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Saat Ichigo Hitofuri dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, persepsi manusia atau perasaan cinta? Mana yang akan ia dahulukan? Dan siapakah yang berada di antara dia dan orang yang ia kasihi? [Sebuah kolaborasi bersama Kuroka] [IchiZuo]


Pagi hari.

Dimana sejuk dan hangat melebur menjadi satu.

Dimana seribu satu perasaan berkecamuk menjadi ragu.

Dimana dua jarak saling bertemu.

Ichigi Hitofuri; hari ini mendapati dirinya tengah mencium adiknya sendiri.

Namazuo Toushirou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heart ; Break**

 **Touken Ranbu © DMMGames/Nitroplus**

 **Containing BL, incestuous relationship, headcanons, may be OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, may be your nOTP, sinetron scenario, male!saniwa**

 _ **Alert!**_

 _ **Contains slight MikaHone, SaniwaManba, and onesided!TsuruZuo**_

 **Readers discretion is advised**

 **.**

 **.**

Lama.

Cukup lama dua bibir saling bertautan. Melupakan dunia di sekitarnya dan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan.

Beruntung tak ada orang lain yang lewat di sudut timur _citadel_ pagi itu.

Seakan tersadar dari ilusi, Ichigo dengan segera mengembalikan jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia mencengkram bahu adiknya dengan keras; terkejut.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan?

"Ichi-nii... ada apa?"

Dan mengapa Namazuo tidak terlihat menolak perlakuannya sama sekali?

"M—maafkan aku, aku hanya..."

Tangan berbalut putih itu mencengkram bahu pemuda berambut gelap di depannya.

"Tolong... lupakan saja kejadian tadi."

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik untuk pergi, meninggalkan Namazuo yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya semula. Ia sadar ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap adiknya sendiri bukanlah hal yang wajar.

Mereka sepasang saudara, bukan sepasang kekasih.

Seketika sebuah tangan menarik belakang bajunya dan menyadarkannya dari runtutan pikiran yang melintas.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo menghela napasnya.

"Tolong jangan mempersulit keadaan, Namazuo—"

"Jadi, Ichi-nii hanya mempermainkanku saja?"

Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ichigo tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya seperti ini. Seharusnya Namazuo tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya adiknya membalikkan punggung dan berjalan seperti tak pernah ada apapun di antara mereka.

"—tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

Perkataannya tersendat di tengah jalan. Pemuda berambut biru itu menelan ludah.

"—hanya saja, ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi di antara kau dan aku sebagai saudara. Sebagai adik dan kakak."

Yang lebih muda melepaskan tangannya dan menenangkan sedikit emosinya.

"Ichi-nii... aku tidak membencimu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak sedikitpun marah. Aku menerimanya, Ichi-nii."

Sang pangeran menggelengkan kepalanya; menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Bingung dan ragu ketika mencerna kalimat yang diutarakan adiknya.

"Namazuo, kau... kau tidak mengerti."

Intonasi suara Ichigo terdengar begitu gelisah saat ini.

"...kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita tidak boleh melanggar batas."

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan ke pipi yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku benci Ichi-nii."

Derap kaki Namazuo yang berlari menjauh meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Apakah ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat?

 **._.**

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan ruangan Saniwa, dimana Arujinya biasa menghabiskan waktu merangkai kalimat penuh cinta yang hanya ditujukan untuk pedang favoritnya yang berambut pirang cerah. Tentu saja langkah pelannya disadari oleh Arujinya yang siap menerjang karena menyangka langkah itu milik seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

Namun, apa yang menyapanya sekarang di depan pintu shoji yang terbuka adalah sesosok pangeran berambut biru muda yang tengah tertunduk dengan muka yang terlihat suram.

"Ah, Ichigo? Ada apa? Tumben mengunjungiku."

Merasa sedikit kecewa karena bukan Yamabagiri seperti harapannya, Arujinya tetap menyambutnya. Jarang sekali kakak murah senyum ini terlihat begitu murung dan sedih. Sesuatu telah terjadi dan merupakan hal yang serius. Ia tahu.

"Ayo masuk, jangan berdiri saja~"

Ichigo menuruti perkataan Arujinya dan memasuki ruangan. Arujinya mempersilakan Ichigo untuk duduk sementara ia mengambil camilan simpanannya untuk disajikan pada tamunya.

"Jadi... apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan kepadaku?"

Arujinya bertanya sambil merobek segel makanan ringan di tangannya.

Ichigo terdiam. Pertanyaan Arujinya tidak segera ia jawab. Namun, setelah beberapa kunyahan keripik kentang dari mulut Arujinya, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya juga.

"Barusan, aku... mencium Namazuo."

Sang Saniwa baru saja akan memasukkan keripik kentang yang lain ke mulutnya ketika sang pangeran berucap. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan ritual makan camilannya.

"Ooh... lalu?"

Tanpa rasa simpati dan hampir tak peduli dengan betapa berkecamuknya perasaan pedang di depannya, Arujinya menanggapinya dengan sangat santai. Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aruji-dono! Ini serius!"

Sedikit terkaget karena ucapan protes yang dilayangkan Ichigo padanya, Arujinya mengubah sikap dan mulai mendengar lebih seksama. Pembicaraan mulai berubah serius.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Arujinya menarik napas.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Kini giliran Ichigo yang tertegun. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil masih menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia bercerita hal seperti ini pada Arujinya.

"...setelah itu, aku sadar terhadap apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Langsung saja aku meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk melupakan hal tersebut..."

Sebuah jeda.

"...akan tetapi..."

"Hmmm...?"

Terdengar sebuah helaan napas yang panjang sebelum Ichigo kembali membuka mulutnya.

"...aku membuatnya marah dengan mengatakan bahwa hubungan persaudaraan memiliki batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar."

Personifikasi pedang tempaan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu terdengar sangat bingung dan sangat mudah dibaca.

Ah, Arujinya sungguh mengerti apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Tebakanku, Namazuo marah karena kau seakan-akan mempermainkannya padahal dia tidak keberatan, begitu?"

Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan itu begitu menohok. Bungkus makanan ringan yang setengah penuh telah dikesampingkan, tanda bahwa Arujinya benar-benar serius mendengarkan. Arujinya sepertinya tahu masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kalau aku jadi Namazuo, aku tidak akan mau kenal dirimu lagi."

Pandangan Ichigo mulai memburam. Matanya semakin berat seperti menahan beban. Arujina hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Kau sadar tidak, bagaimana perasaan Namazuo?"

 **._.**

"A—Aku—"

Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Seolah-olah ada yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya dan mengehntikannya untuk berbicara.

Bukannya ia tidak mengerti perasaan adiknya. Ia sangat tahu jika Namazuo juga mencintainya. Hanya saja, kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara seayah selalu meninggalkan rasa ragu, bimbang, dan bersalah.

Ichigo merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak. Seharusnya ia melindungi adiknya, menjaga perasaannya. Tapi, apa yang telah ia perbuat?

Ia menyakitinya, bahkan membuatnya menangis.

Tangannya meremas gumpalan biru muda, frustrasi.

"Aruji-dono... apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Arujinya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Di masaku, hubungan romantisme antara saudara itu sudah mulai dianggap wajar."

Ia menepuk kepala sang pangeran pelan, mencoba menenangkan sosok kakak yang jelas sedang dilema sekarang.

"Kupikir kau cukup bijak untuk menentukan pilihan yang kita berada di antara masa."

"Tapi..."

Suara Ichigo terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"...apa yang akan orang lain katakan tentang hal ini?"

Hubungan ini tabu, ia mengerti. Ia sangat mengerti jika pandangan yang lainnya akan begitu menusuk jika mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kedua kakak-adik seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan adik-adikku yang lain jika mereka mengethui bahwa aku... menganggap Namazuo lebih dari sekedar adik kandungku?"

Sungguh, berurusan dengan pedang dewasa itu tidak semudah dengan para tantou yang masih kecil.

"Ichigo, persepsi orang lain itu mudah berubah."

Arujinya menyilangkan kaki, menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi antara Mikazuki-jiji dan Honebami, kan?"

Ichigo terhenyak sesaat usai mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan sang Saniwa.

Ya, Mikazuki Munechika dan Honebami Toushirou. Keduanya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan selisih umur yang begitu jauh. Arujinya juga sempat menyinggung bahwa di masanya, hal tersebut dikenal sebagai fenomena pedofil. Tetapi, para penghuni _citadel_ tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu dan tetap menerima status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Tidak ada yang pernah merasa risih dengan hubungan yang terpaut usia yang sangat jauh itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kalau mereka saja diterima, kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada yang peduli soal status saudara kalian."

Arujinya tersenyum, kembali mengambil bungkus keripik kentang yang terlupakan dan memulai kembali ritual makan camilannya.

"Yang penting kalian bahagia."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Kekhawatirannya yang terlalu berlebihan ini lah yang membuatnya terjebak dalam dilema, yang pada akhirnya malah membuat perasaan Namazuo terluka.

Kakak tertua Awataguchi itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian memutuskan untuk memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Seringkali ia menepis perasaan tersebut, tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa membunuh rasa cintanya pada sang adik.

"Apa... apa kira-kira Namazuo mau menemuiku setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya?"

Senyuman getirnya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari mulut sang Saniwa.

"Sudah sampai sini dan kau masih ragu? Apa perlu aku mengosongkan _citadel_ hari ini agar kalian berdua memiliki privasi yang cukup?"

Arujinya hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Ichigo yang gemetaran; menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tahu, aku akan berdoa untuk kalian."

"Aruji-dono..."

Mata Ichigo mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat hampiri Namazuo dan katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya."

Senyuman kembali merekh di wajah tampannya. Ia membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya pada sosok yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"Terima kasih, Aruji-dono!"

Dan berlarilah sang pangeran mencari tujuan hidupnya. Sementara Arujinya hanya tersenyum dari jauh dan menggumam sendiri.

"Kapan ya, Yamanbagiri dan aku bisa seromantis itu~"

 **._.**

Ichigo berlari mengelilingi seluruh _citadel_ , menyusuri setiap sisi dan sudut, mencari adik tercintanya.

Ia bahkan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada beberapa kawannya yang ditemuinya perihal keberadaan sosok mungil berambut hitam itu. Sebagian besar menjawab tidak melihatnya sama sekali, tetapi ada beberapa yang mengaku sempat berpapasan dengan Namazuo di jalan. Menurut mereka, Namazuo terlihat sangat murung, tidak seperti Namazuo yang biasa mereka kenali selama ini.

Setelah bertanya dan mencari ke berbagai tempat, Ichigo mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa adiknya tadi berjalan ke arah kandang kuda. Ya, tempat favoritnya.

Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlari menghampiri bangunan kayu tersebut.

Dari arah belakang, terdengar suara mengisak yang begitu familiar bagi Ichigo. Suara milik Namazuo.

Dan jelas-jelas sedang menangis.

Mendengarkan isakan sang adik membuat hati Ichigo terasa begitu ngilu. Sejahat itukah dirinya terhadap Namazuo?

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri; bermaksud menenangkan sang adik. Namun, sebuah suara lain menghentikan langkahnya pada saat itu juga. Suara lain yang khas.

Suara milik Tsurumaru Kuninaga.

Sedikit berjingkat agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang menimbulkan perhatian, Ichigo dihadapkan pada sebuah pandangan yang meremas hatinya dengan keras. Namazuo Toushirou, sang adik yang ia cari-cari, kini ia temukan sedang menangis di pelukan bangau putih yang sedang mengusap pelan surai hitamnya. Sesekali terlihat membisikkan sesuatu dengan penuh afeksi.

Bukan hal yang ingin dilihat oleh seorang Ichigo Hitofuri saat ini.

Kesal.

Tak tahan melihat sosok yang dikasihinya itu menangis dalam pelukan orang lain, ia mengambil sebuah tindakan tegas dan berani.

Ia menghampiri keduanya dengan tiba-tiba—yang tentu saja membuat mereka berdua terkejut—dan menjauhkan Namazuo dari Tsurumaru dengan menarik tangannya. Namazuo berontak, ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya yang mempermainkannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Namazuo menarik-narik tangannya, menolak bersentuhan dengan pria yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"Namazuo, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Ichigo semakin mempererat genggamannya di pergelangan tangan adiknya. Tsurumaru yang terlibat masih belum melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Namazuo. Ia malah semakin mempereratnya, seakan memaksa Ichigo untuk melepaskan adiknya.

"Ichigo, aku tahu kau adalah kakaknya. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu berlaku sekasar ini padanya."

"Tsurumaru-dono, tolong jangan ikut campur masalah pribadi kami!"

Ichigo melempar tatapan marah ke arah Tsurumaru yang membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah pernyataan telak.

"Aku ini memang hanya orang luar bagi kalian. Tetapi, kau sudah membuat Namazuo menangis dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, Ichi-nii?!"

Namazuo menarik tangannya dengan kencang, melepaskannya dari genggaman kuat kakaknya.

Sakit.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang aku, kan? Kalau begitu, pergilah! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Itu semua tidak benar, Namazuo. Aku memikirkanmu!"

"Bohong!"

"Kalau aku berbohong, untuk apa kukejar kau sampai kesini?!"

"Lalu Ichi-nii mau apa mencariku?!"

Dua suara yang saling bersahutan, hampir berteriak. Namazuo kembali terisak di pelukan Tsurumaru yang mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh sayang. Sungguh bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat oleh seorang Ichigo Hitofuri yang sedang dalam kondisi marah. Semakin dilihat, semakin ingin ia menarik Namazuo menjauh. Sejauh mungkin dari gapaian tangan milik Tsurumaru.

"Aku... ingin minta maaf padamu."

Suaranya jatuh menjadi sangat pelan.

"Bukan hanya tentang ciuman itu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf atas seluruh sikapku padamu selama ini."

ia berhenti, menarik napas, menenangkan suaranya yang bergetar sejenak.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengerti perasaanmu atau hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, hanya saja... aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal sehingga aku bersikap seperti itu padamu."

Namazuo perlahan berhenti mengisak. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah kakaknua yang kini terlihat sangat serius sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tsurumaru yang sebenarnya belum rela dilepaskan oleh sang bangau putih.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Jelaskan padaku, Ichi-nii..."

"Aku... takut pada banyak hal. Terutama pada pandangan orang lain terhadap hubungan kita jika kita meneruskannya. Aku takut mereka tidak menerimanya. Aku juga takut bila—"

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Menarik napas dengan dalam.

"—adik-adik kita yang lain akan menganggap kita sebagai sosok kakak yang tidak dapat dihormati karena hubungan kita."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sekarang menemuiku, Ichi-nii? Bukankah kau takut?"

Namazuo terlihat seperti akan menangis lagi. Namun, ketika Tsurumaru mendekatinya dan hendak mengintervensi, Namazuo menggeleng.

"Biarkan Ichi-nii menjelaskannya, Tsurumaru-san..."

Ichigo menghela napas lega karena kali ini Namazuo mulai mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Aruji-dono. Aku menceritakan bagaimana ketakutanku padanya dan beliau berkata bahwa persepsi orang lain itu mudah berubah."

Ichigo kembali menarik napasnya.

"Selama ini, aku sudah bersikap egois sehingga menyakiti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Namazuo. Aku... aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang kakak."

"Ichi-nii..."

Namazuo berhenti sebentar. Menahan agar ia tidak meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"...kenapa Ichi-nii tidak mau jujur dari awal?"

Bibirnya yang bergetar kini digigit. Tangannya memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Aku lebih senang jika Ichi-nii jujur seperti ini."

Ichigo tersenyum simpul.

"Karena aku sayang padamu, Namazuo."

Ucapan Ichigo membuat Namazuo terkejut.

"Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak ingin beban pikiranku sampai ikut membebanimu juga."

"Justru Ichi-nii yang seperti itu yang aku tidak suka."

Namazuo mendekati kakaknya, menempelkan kepalanya di dada pangeran berambut biru itu.

"Ichi-nii harusnya mengerti aku ada untuk berbagi kesulitan."

"Ah... kau benar. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Namazuo mengangguk sambil tersenyum; segera saja ia memeluk sosok di depannya itu dengan penuh kasih. Tsurumaru, yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi hidup adegan romansa kedua saudara ini hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum dalam diam.

Kalau saja Ichigo tidak datang, mungkin ia sudah memiliki Namazuo sekarang. Tapi, apa boleh buat, mereka memang ada untuk satu sama lain.

Ia akan mendoakan mereka, batinnya perih.

"Ah, Tsurumaru-san..."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu dengan masalah kami."

Ahh... memang perih ya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu jika ada masalah, bukan?"

Namazuo tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Tsurumaru-san..."

"Ah, Tsurumaru-dono... maaf juga atas kata-kataku barusan."

Tsurumaru hanya tertawa renyah mendengar penyesalan Ichigo.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Toh kau hanya terbawa emosi saja, kan?"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Tsurumaru-dono..."

"Tsurumaru-san, kau baik sekali kepadaku. Padahal, selama ini aku hanya merepotkanmu saja..."

"Oh... ah, ya... itu..."

Tsurumaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Itu... karena aku menyayangimu, Namazuo."

Ucapan Tsurumaru sontak membuat kakak beradik yang tengah kasmaran itu kaget. Tsurumaru? Memiliki afeksi lebih terhadap Namazuo?"

"—maka dari itu, Ichigo. Sebaiknya kau menjaga Namazuo dengan baik. Kalau sekali lagikau membuatnya seperti ini, aku tak akan segan-segan mengambilnya darimu."

Dengan posesif Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di tubuh adiknya itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Namazuo untuk kedua kalinya, terlebih lagi untuk alasan yang sama dan karena pria lain. Ichigo menatap tajam Tsurumaru yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Jangan harap ada kesempatan, Tsurumaru-dono. Aruji-sama ada di pihak kami, kali ini."

Tsurumaru merasa terkejut melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichigo terhadap peringatannya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan wakizashi berambut hitam itu. Ia tak menyangka jika sang kakak akan bertindak demikian demi dirinya. Hal itu membuat pipinya menjadi semerah buah ceri dan dadanya berdegup tak karuan.

Tsurumaru hanya menaikkan bahu. Tertawa kecil dan menatap seakan meremehkan.

"Kita belum tahu, kan? Namazuo bisa saja tertarik dengan feromonku jika kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik."

Di sisi lain, Tsurumaru merasa Ichigo cukup berbahaya. Siapa yang menyangka, figur pangeran murah senyum ini bisa begitu posesif terhadap sesuatu miliknya? Ini mengejutkan sekaligus menarik.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Tsurumaru-dono."

Kepercayaan diri Ichigo ketika mengucapkannya merubah suasana saat itu mendadak memanas. Bagaikan sebuah kompetisi, alpha yang berebut omega. Namazuo sendiri tak menyangka jika perkembangan hubungannya dengan sang kakak akan berakhir menjadi hubungan segitiga seperti ini.

Yah... tidak segitiga sempurna, sih.

Namazuo menggelengkan kepalanya. Toh, sekarang ia bersama Ichigo dan bahagia. Tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab. Dan Namazuo berharap jawabannya akan selalu Ichigo Hitofuri hingga akhir masa.

 **._.**

 **A/N: LALALALA YEYEYEYE LALALALA YEYEYEYE ini fic hasil dari insomnianya saya dan sebuah status yang ditulis oleh abang Kuroka 8"DDDD ((terus akhirnya malah jadi collab dan tada jadilah koko cr*nch)) dan—INI SINETRON ABIS /salahkamu ((saya juga kenapa nulis juo nangis-nangis gitu)) tbh saya gak nyangka ini jadinya panjang banget kalau diberesin jadi satu fic utuh :") perjuangan setelah laper, baper, mager, jilid 2 akhirnya lahirlah fic ini.**

 **semoga berkenan dibaca ya~ semoga mimpi indah~**


End file.
